


Daehyun Is Hot Mess

by revolution_BAP



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daehyun is hot mess, Jongup can't take his eyes off Daehyun, M/M, drunk, everyone is drunk, seductive atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: The story takes part in Daehyun's house where B.A.P are talking about lawsuit while  drinking and Jongup gots his eyes on Daehyun who's a hot mess~





	

B.A.P were happy that after two years of lawsuit, they managed to come back as six. No one leaving the group. They decided to celebrate it so they went to Daehyun's house since his parents and brother would be gone for a day. They brought drinks too for the night which was the reason why they couldn't celebrate in the dorm. Daehyun had everything prepared and it was already 22:00 so the boys would be on their way till there. He heard the door bell, it was his hyungs:   
-Hey guys. Haha at last you came  
Said Daehyun while smiling to them and still holding the door. When they entered the apartment they sat on the sofa, Jongup was sitting on Daehyun's left while on the other sofa was Zelo, Yongguk and Youngjae. Himchan was sitting alone on the couch between the two sofas. Zelo then turned on their side:   
-Thanks hyungs for allowing me to drink this one time  
-You are allowed to drink after becoming 20 but in this occasion it's ok   
Said Himchan and they started talking. The mood become dark talking about lawsuit, saying they lost track of each other and they missed B.A.B.Yz. Yongguk was the one talking less. Daehyun broke the mood and started teasing Jongup, while Youngjae was being Youngjae saying lines like he's a major part of B.A.P and that he kept strong during lawsuit, which was true. Zelo made sure to mention how much he exercises with Jongup and that he got abs too. Himchan stared saying jokes and Daehyun brought the drinks. They kept drinking while being absorbed from their conversation that was fun to make which had the result of them all getting drunk except Jongup who was just tipsy. They were laughing except Jongup, he was looking at Daehyun who was a mess, half laying on the sofa, lips pink and really hot atmosphere around him because of the drink. Everyone was half asleep saying random jokes and starting laughing. Jongup had his eyes half closed in a seductive way , he looked like he's on fire since he is famous for being the hottest B.A.P member. He slowly approached Daehyun's face from the left while still sitting on the sofa. He got closer to Daehyun and looked at him in a 'hungry' way . Daehyun was unable to move so he left a small laugh and stopped again like a hot mess. Jongup slowly took Daehyun's jaw fully in his left hand roughly and kissed him deeply on the lips, Daehyun touched Jongup's elbow but had no strength to push him away. After feelinf satisfied Jongup broke the kiss making noise of parting lips and growled loudly. He felt like someone was behind him, when he turned he saw Zelo with an evil expression which still made him look cute:   
-He's hot isn't he  
Said Zelo making Jongup look back at Daehyun, he checked Daehyun's body fully with his eyes then laughed to himself a little and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my fic from A.F from the account Beststories)


End file.
